VeRaNo En GrImMuAlD pLaCe
by richbaldor
Summary: Hermione y ron estaban tan ocupados como dicen o solo habran hecho otroas costias....accion en cap 3
1. Default Chapter

**Holis a todos... jejej.-... este es mi primer fanfic y no se como me halla quedado... para mi gusto me quedo bn pero un poquillo pervi... jijiji... weno... espero sus reviews y todo... acepto insultos y halagos... pero los que me insulten... atiéndanse a las consecuencias! XD(broma)**

Cáp. I – "Si tan solo pudiera decirlo"

Una tarde lluviosa transcurría en Londres, y en la colonia mas fea de esta ciudad se encontraba el numero 12 de Grimmuald Place. Mientras toda la calle se inundaba, Ronald Weasley bebía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la cocina del Cuartel General.

Ron pensaba en su amigo Harry Potter. De pronto, Ron escuchó unos pasos fuera de la cocina y se disimulo que estaba dormido. Abrió poco y lentamente sus pequeños ojos y alcanzó a distinguir a una muchacha con una abundante melena castaña.

¡Ginny, ¡GIN...Hermione Granger acababa de entrar en la cocina y al ver al pelirrojo sentado soltó un bufido de amargura- ¡Bah! Aquí esta Ronnie; el amargado y peleonero Ronnie. Créeme que no me voy a creer otra ves tu cuento de que estas dormido—.Pero AL Ver que no se movía dijo—Bien... te dejó descansar tus feos ojitos pero cuando "despiertes" – Dijo con mucho énfasis en la ultima palabra¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!—

Era cierto... Ron estaba tan preocupado por Harry que se le había olvidado la discusión que habían tenido ½ hora antes. No sabia como disculparse. Si Hermione supiera cuanto la amaba. Pero él no podía decírselo. Su orgullo era mas fuerte y entonces pensó ¿En serio eres tan cobarde? y una vocecilla aguda, parecida a la de Dobby le dijo SIII Él negó esto de inmediato y abrió los ojos. Hermione se había ido...

Ron se sobresalto al oír una voz atrás de él. Era Kreacher que iba murmurando por lo bajo pero con una voz audible –Kreacher odia al amo, lo aborrece. Van tres veces que elimina todo lo que tengo en mi humilde rincón. Si lo supiera mi ama... ¡OH! Pobrecilla. Su casa ahora esta infestada por plagas. Hombres lobo, sangre sucia, gente que entra y sale de la casa como si fuera un hotel, y además, ¡¡¡LA DINASTÍA PELIRROJA!—

Al ir esto, Ron sentenció—Kreacher, esta casa estaba emplagada antes de que llegáramos.

Kreacher dio un respingo y se dio la media vuelta. Comenzó a fulminar a Ron con la mirada pero hizo una reverencia tan grande que su nariz tocó el suelo.

Kreacher no lo ha visto, señor. Su voz temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar y continuóKreacher no sabe a lo que se refiere con eso, señor—.

Ron se levantó y le dijo calmado- A nada Kreacher, a nada—,

Ron salió de la cocina ignorando al elfo que comenzó a insultarlo de nuevo Pelirrojo pedazo de escoria. Es igual que sus padres .

Ron comenzó a deambular por la casa en busca de Hermione. Primero, pasó a buscarla a la habitación de la chica pero encontró esta vacía. Luego, se dirigió al salón y también lo encontró vació. Después de buscarla por toda la casa, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el hipogrifo buckbeak. Ahí encontró a Ginny y a Hermione platicando y cuando la castaña se percató de que Ron estaba allí, guardo silencio.

Al parecer estaban hablado de él y eso le molesto a Ron, pero no se iba a dejar llevar por su ira porque se pasaba esto, no iba a poder decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella: Estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Hermione... necesito hablar contigo... ¡A solas!—.

Ginny se levantó indignada y justo cuando estaba al lado de su hermana le susurro— ¡uyyyyyyy! ¡Ron y Hermione! Jijiji—.

¡Guarda silencio Ginny!— le espetó Ron que se había puesto rojo.

Ginny salió caminando tranquilamente cantando y riendo en vos alta ¡Ron y Hermi!¡Ron y Hermi! . Hermione también se había puesto roja como un tomate pero trato de disimularlo lanzándole de comer a Buckbeak y le dijo al chico –No le hagas caso. Ven, siéntate—.

A Ron le pareció extraño que Hermione lo invitara a sentarse pero accedió. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y esto incomodo a los dos y dijeron al unísono¿Y bien?—.

Los dos rieron unos instantes y Ron le dijo—Tu primero—.

¿Yo primero que?- se extraño Hermione.

Que tu digas primero lo que ibas a decirle aclaro Ron.

¿Qué, pero si tu viniste a decirme algo.

Sí, pero tu ibas a hablar—

¡Yo no iba a hablar Ron!—le dijo Hermione un poco acalorada.

Esta bien. No te enojes—

¡YO NO ME ENOJE!—le grito la chica furiosa.

Ron empezó a preocuparse. Lo ultimo que quería era hacer enojar a Hermione. Este le comenzó a decirEsta bien. Bueno... yo... he venido... a preguntarte...si... tu... si tu...—Ron se puso muy nervioso y no tuvo valor para decírselo—que si tu... si tu... me perdonas por haber discutido hace rato.

Perfecto. Había sacado un buen comentario pero...

¡Ah!. Si, claro—Hermione se había ilusionado tanto de que le iba a decir algo mas pero guardo eso en un suspiro y continuo—Claro que te perdono, Ron. Pero... ¿seguro que era todo lo que me ibas a decir? Porque si es así, no tenias porque haber sacado a tu hermana.

Demonios. Hermione estaba en lo correcto. Ron había metido la pata al no habérselo dicho y empero a decir— Ni... tieses totas al zaron.

Hermione no puedo evitar sacar una risita que preocupo a Ron. Había hecho el ridículo enfrente de la niña que amaba así que dijo con la boca muy seca pero con un poco mas de valor- Ques ye... co—se empezó a acercar a la muchacha.

Hermione se había percatado de esto y también comenzó a acercarse. La verdad ella también quería besarlo. No podían ocultarlo más. Los dos se amaban locamente. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, sus labios solo estaban separados por unos centímetros, pero... PERO...( pk tiene que existir los peros! xD) un ruido ensordecedor lo separo de inmediato. Los dos voltearon y vieron de donde se produjo el ¡CRAC! Que los asusto.

Weno... con esto se acaba el primer cap... jejej... recuerden... manden lso reviews y profavor hagan critica XD


	2. La Confesion

**Grax por los reviews... jiiji... en serio escribo bn?jijij... weno, aki mi 2° capi...

* * *

****Cáp. II- _"La Confesión"_**

Los gemelos Weasley aparecieron atrás de Ron y Hermione. La chica pudo disimular lo que había sucedido microsegundos antes lanzándole ratas muertas a Buckbeak. En cambió, Ron se había puesto muy nervioso y se levantó para preguntarles a los gemelos:

¿Qué quieren! -. Ron se dio cuenta de que había recuperado el habla.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver y preguntaron al unísono con voz muy burlesca-¿Qué están haciendo picarones?-.

Ron se molestó muchísimo y comenzó a gritar-¡Alimentando al hipogrifo¿Acaso no tienen ojos o que¡Además, el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo ¿QUÉ QUIEREN?-.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír, y esto hizo que Hermione se incomodara pues sentía que los habían escuchado con las orejas extensibles, y los gemelos dijeron entre risas

JAJAJA... Mamá dice que... jajaja... que la cena ya está lista... JAJAJA—y con otro ¡CRAC! Los gemelos Weasley desaparecieron.

Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto muy abochornada. Ron, en cambió, se quedó meditando. ¿Por qué siempre que tenia la oportunidad se echaba todo a perder¿Por qué Hermione no se había negado al beso¿Acaso ella también lo quería?>> . Estas tres preguntas mantuvieron pensando a Ron durante 15 minutos hasta que otro ¡CRAC! lo asustó.

¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO!—Grito Ron, pero al voltearse, solo vio a Fred, que tenía la cara como de sorpresa y burla. Fred le dijo en un tono burlesco a Ron – Mira cupido, mi madre sólo me ha mandado decirte que si no bajas en este instante, mañana no tendrás postre en la comida— y otro molestoso ¡CRAC! avisó que Fred se había ido.

Ron había olvidado que todos estaban cenando y no le quedó otro remedio mas que bajar a acompañar al grupo.

Ron estaba esperanzado de ver a Hermione en la cocina, pero no fue así. La Señora Weasley le pregunto—Ron¿No has visto a Hermione? -.

La respuesta de Ron quedó bloqueada por Ginny que se adelantó y dijo—Me ha dicho que estaba cansada y que prefería irse a la cama-.

—Seguro que Ronnie la ha cansado con tanto beso-. Dijo George, sofocando una risa. La reacción de Ron fue inmediata. Su cara se tornó en un color rojo escarlata, como el uniforme de Gryffindor.

El comentario que hizo George tardó unos 10 segundos en llegar al cerebro de la Señora Weasley, que hizo una mueca de "¿Qué¿escuché bien?" y le preguntó al gemelo-¿Qué dijiste¿Qué Ron y Herm...?-.La segunda pregunta de la Señora Weasley quedo ahogada por un grito de enfado que emanó la boca de Ron.

¡CALLATE GEORGE¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! Hermione y yo no nos estábamos besando. No somos nada. Ella estaba enojada conmigo y fui a pedirle perdón-.

¡Aja! Si ¿como no?—Dijo Ginny en forma sarcástica.

La Señora Weasley le preguntó en un tono de sorpresa a su única hijaQué has dicho?.

¿Yo? Nada...—Contesto Ginny.

¡Repite lo que dijiste!-.

Que... que... que la sopa esta muy rica... Si, eso es... La sopa esta muy rica-.

¡Ah!—Respondió la Señora con alivio, pero después reaccionó y le dijo-¿Qué¡Pero, NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS COMIENDO SOPA!-.

¡ah! Mama, perdóname pero me entro un sueño...—Ginny hizo un bostezo no muy creíble—Tengo muchísimo sueño, me iré a dormir-. La niña tardó mas en terminar la frase que en salir corriendo de la cocina.

Los gemelos se voltearon a ver con una cara de "Yo no fui" y desparecieron al mismo tiempo de la cocina.

Ron tenía tantos sentimientos cruzados que no supo que hacer. Se sentía frustrado, triste, furioso, contento, apenado y melancólico. La señora Weasley estaba totalmente confundida y atolondrada. Ella se acercó una silla y se sentó. Abrió la boca pero no le salía la voz. La cerró. La abrió una vez mas y preguntó-Ronnie, querido¿Me podrías explicar todo esto?-.

Ron se puso tan nervioso que no supo que decirle. Sentía que su madre lo iba a regañar y a echar un rollo de 4 horas, pero encontró un muy buen pretexto y le dijo—No es nada mamá. Ya sabes como es tu par. Siempre están diciendo mentiras...-.Pero no termino la frase porque escucho que su madre le dijo-¿Pues sabes que, Ronald Weasley?—Ron ya se imaginaba el largo sermón. Nunca había hablado de eso con su madre porque se imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así. La Señora Weasley con ternura le confesó al pelirrojo—Harían una muy bonita pareja-.

¿QUÉ, QUE?>> Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. El ya se esperaba aquella larga perorata que le iba a poner pero se equivocó.

¿Qué dices?—Le preguntó perplejo el muchacho.

Eso hijo. Que tu... y ... pues... ya sabes...—parecía que la Señora Weasley no sabia como expresarse y terminó—y... Hermione harían una bonita pareja. La señora Weasley le regaló una tierna sonrisa y le dijo—Quiero que me platiques todo hijo. ¿Cómo es que ha pasado¿Desde cuanto te enamoraste de ella?... quiero darte mis consejos, Ron-.

Ron no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Primero el beso fallido, luego la burla de sus hermanos y en ese momento, Ginny debería de estar contándole todo a Hermione. Pero... ¿Su madre diciéndole que le contara eso?.

Al principio, a Ron le dio un poco de vergüenza. Después de que le explicó todo ylo que había pasa en el cuarto de Buckbeak, sentía un gran apoyo de su madre. Eso le dio mucho valor y seguridad para que al día siguiente fuera a decírselo a Hermione. Esa noche ya no podría porque ya eran las 12:30 a.m. y seguro que la chica ya estaba dormida. A parte, el también ya se quería dormir.

* * *

**Bueno, con esto se termina el 2° capi... el proximo es mas corto pero con mas accion.. jejejje... un pokillo ... weno... espero sus reviews y toda la cosa ¿oki?**


End file.
